


5 Times Someone besides Harvey Heard Mike Talk about Him, +1 Time Harvey Did

by blackat_t7t



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Confessions, M/M, Romance, Talking to Oneself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackat_t7t/pseuds/blackat_t7t
Summary: Mike talks to himself. Especially about Harvey. People overhear.





	5 Times Someone besides Harvey Heard Mike Talk about Him, +1 Time Harvey Did

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from LiveJournal on 10/16/2018
> 
> Original notes:  
> written for a prompt [here](http://suitsmeme.livejournal.com/1110.html?thread=161622#t161622) at [](https://suitsmeme.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://suitsmeme.livejournal.com/)**suitsmeme**  : It seems Mike talks to himself a lot.  Harvey walks in on him talking to himself.  Maybe saying some possibly embarrassing things?  Maybe multiple people discover him?

**1\. Gregory**

“That asshole,” Gregory heard Mike mutter from his cubicle across the hall. “I can’t believe he expects me to get through all this shit in one night. Sleep? No, Harvey, don’t worry about it; I don’t need to sleep!”

Gregory glared across the room at Mike. This muttering was getting distracting. So Ross had a lot of work to do. At least he _had_ a partner to give him work! And anyway, it wasn’t like Ross couldn’t do it; he had less on his plate now than when he’d taken the Bainbridge briefs off Gregory’s hands, and he’d gotten those done pretty quickly.

Gregory turned away from Mike and noticed Louis approaching. He straightened up when Louis stopped by his desk. “Mr. Litt.”

“Boone. Is Ross busy?” Gregory blinked in surprise; he hadn’t been expecting to be asked about Mike, and it annoyed him that everyone was so interested in the new associate.

“Yes, I think he is. Whatever you need, I can certainly… do it… for…you.” Gregory trailed off as Louis turned and went over to Mike’s cubicle, then crossed his arms and sulked. It just wasn’t fair.

 

**2\. Louis**

Louis was about to call out to Mike when he realized that the younger man was deep in conversation with himself, and he paused to listen. Leaning against the cubicle wall, Louis observed as Mike flipped through the briefs before him, muttering snatches of sentences from the briefs with jabs at Harvey missed in.

“The terms of the agreement therein… That jackass, Harvey… Benefits and compensation… Does he know how many pages this is?...” Louis smirked as he listened. So apparently Mike was very busy indeed. Perfect.

“Mike!” The associate jumped when Louis called out to him. “You’re not busy now, are you? I need you to come with me to meet a client.”

“Louis, I’ve got a lot of work to do-“

“Never mind that; Harvey’s not here right now, so you work for me.” Louis turned and walked off, smirking to himself when he heard Mike stand and follow.

 

**3\. Rachel**

Rachel was passing by Mike’s cubicle when she heard his voice. It didn’t sound like he was on the phone, and despite herself, her curiosity got the better of her. She stopped and listened.

“He didn’t even care,” she heard Mike say. “I worked all night for him, and he didn’t even care! Jackass.” Rachel heard Mike sniffle softly and glanced over the wall of the cubicle, concerned. Mike was sitting with his elbows on his desk and his head in his hands. She thought he might be crying. “Wouldn’t even listen when I said it was Louis’ fault I took so long. I work so hard for him, and he doesn’t even care. Ungrateful bastard. Why doesn’t he care?”

Mike sniffled one last time and fell silent. He rubbed at his face and then began to shuffle through the papers on his desk. Rachel frowned and slowly turned away. She was going to have a talk with someone about this, definitely.

 

**4\. Jessica**

Rachel had told Jessica that she was concerned about the way Harvey was treating Mike. Jessica knew that Harvey could be difficult, and that he tended to disregard others when he had something in his sights, so she wouldn’t have been surprised to hear that Harvey was overworking his associate. But she wanted to ask Mike herself if he thought he was being treated unfairly.

As she approached Mike’s desk, Jessica heard him talking softly to himself, and she paused. “He’d better notice this time,” Mike’s voice said. “He better damn well notice. I’m going to do so well he won’t be able not to! I’m going to find a loophole, an exception, something. When I’m done, Harvey’s going to have to admit he’s proud of me!”

Jessica smiled to herself as she listened. Maybe Mike was overworked by Human Resources’ definition, but it seemed that he was more than willing to do whatever was assigned to him. And she needed more people like that. Jessica watched for a moment as the young associate threw himself into his work, before turning away. He might just get Harvey to be proud of him yet.

 

**5\. Donna**

Donna was running to the break room for coffee when she passed by Mike’s cubicle. She heard him say Harvey’s name and paused, wondering who he was talking to. She glanced over the wall of the cubicle and, seeing no one around and no phone near Mike, was about to leave when she heard him speak again and realized he was talking to himself. Out of curiosity, she stopped to listen.

“Harvey thinks I did a good job; I know he does,” she heard Mike say, and smiled to herself. It was true; as a matter of fact, Harvey had told her as much as soon as Mike left his office. Not that he’d ever tell Mike.

“He just won’t say it. But I know he was proud of me when I found that loophole. Would it kill him to say ‘Good work, Mike,’ just once? He thinks it, and I know that, and he knows that I do, so why won’t he just say it? Is it that difficult for him? It’s not like I’m expecting him to say he likes me, or anything; I just want him to say I did good. Self-centered bastard. So why did I fall in love with him in the first place? I am so screwed.”

Donna’s eyebrows rose silently at what she heard, and she hurried back to Harvey’s office without getting the coffee.

 

**+1. Harvey**

Donna had told him that he needed to go see Mike, and Harvey hadn’t been able to get anything more than that out of her. He frowned as he watched Mike before approaching. It didn’t look like the younger man had finished anything he needed to give to Harvey, or like he had any issues that needed his attention, so Harvey had no idea why Donna had insisted he talk to Mike.

Harvey sighed and started to walk towards Mike’s cubicle, but stopped when he heard the younger lawyer’s voice speaking softly. Mike was talking to himself. His curiosity piqued, Harvey went over, careful not to let Mike hear him approach.

“But that would be just like me, wouldn’t it?” Mike muttered to himself. “I fall for my straight roommate, my best friend the drug dealer, another friend’s boyfriend, and now my boss? I sure can pick ‘em. Harvey fucking Specter. Playboy lawyer who doesn’t care about anyone.” Mike groaned and buried his face in his hands. “Oh, God, what am I doing?”

A slow smile spread across Harvey’s face as he listened to the other man talking. So this was what Donna had wanted him to hear. And he hadn’t even told Donna how he felt about Mike. Damn perceptive woman. He would have to give her a good bonus come Christmas.

“Mike!” Harvey barked out, and was rewarded by the younger man starting in shock and then slowly turning to face him.

“Yes?”

“Come with me,” Harvey said, motioning for Mike to follow. He watched Mike follow, a slightly panicked, almost horrified expression on his face. Harvey wanted to take pleasure in that look, would normally have taken pleasure in it, but instead he couldn’t wait until he got Mike back to the relative privacy of his office and could make that look disappear. This was what Mike Ross did to him.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Mike started speaking. “Look, Harvey, I know I said those things, but I can still work, I can still be objective.” As Mike spoke, Harvey slowly advanced upon him, making Mike step back into a part of the office that was out of view from beyond the door. “Please, Harvey, I need this job. I won’t be unprofessional; I won’t let it affect my work.”

“Mike,” Harvey murmured once the younger man stopped talking. “Is that really what you want?”

“Wha-what do you mean?” Mike asked, his eyes darting around the room, avoiding Harvey.

“I mean, do you really want to pretend I didn’t just hear you say that you’re in love with me? Or do you want to act on it?”

“You can’t mean-“

“But I do.” Harvey stepped forward, invading Mike’s personal space again, but this time the younger man didn’t move back. He reached out and wrapped a hand around Mike’s skinny tie, pulling him just a little closer. He met Mike’s eyes and watch as his expression shifted from indecision into resolve.

Mike shook his head slowly. “No.” He started to move away from Harvey. The older lawyer let the tie slip from his grasp, shocked and more than a little horrified. “I’m not fucking up my life by getting involved with someone who doesn’t give a damn about me.”

“Is that what you want?” Harvey asked, almost relieved, and Mike glared at him. “You want me to say I care? Well I do.” Mike’s head snapped up to look at him, his expression shocked. Harvey went on.

“I care a hell of a lot about you, Mike Ross. I care more than I ever have about anyone; I care so much it scares me.” Harvey looked away. “I don’t like leaving myself vulnerable to people like that, but I’d hoped-”  
He was cut off when Mike took a step towards him, closing the distance between them, and pressed his lips against Harvey’s. Harvey hesitated for a moment, then reached up to put a hand on the back of Mike’s head as he kissed him gently.

When the kiss broke, Mike whispered against his lips, “Now, was that so hard?”

Harvey smirked in return. “More than you know.” Mike laughed shortly and kissed him again.

“You’re not leaving yourself vulnerable to me, Harvey,” Mike said when they came apart. “I’ll never hurt you.”

Harvey hesitated, then nodded. “I know that.”

“I love you,” Mike murmured.

“I love you too,” Harvey said, and leaned down to kiss the other man once more.

Outside, Donna straightened up from leaning over to see inside Harvey’s office, a smirk on her face. Finally!


End file.
